Who Shot Chivalry?
by NoFear
Summary: Just a short RonHermione flufflit. Takes places in 7th year.


Who Shot Chivalry?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Just a short fluffy Ron/Hermione story I thought up. Enjoy.

The Common Room was eerily quiet that evening in December. Everyone had either gone home for the holidays or made good use of their time there by being outside, where yesterday's snowfall had created a beautiful blanket of white that covered every inch of the grounds surrounding Hogwartz.

Ron sighed inwardly as he stared into the dancing flames of the fireplace. 'Outside' he thought miserably, where everyone was probably running around and having the time of their lives in the snow. 'The beautiful snow.' All his friends were probably having a huge snowball fight right about now, 'Or even worse,' Ron thought dreadfully, playing Quidditch.

He glanced to his left at Hermione, who was nestled against his side reading another book. It was the holidays and she was reading a book! No matter how many times it happened, it always aggravated him. He had almost made it outside too, before she had realized his intentions and grabbed his hand, thereby ruining any chance he had at freedom. He remembered their conversation and wondered how he always let himself get into these things.

"Ron, you promised me we'd spend some time alone together, remember?" Well of course he remembered, he wasn't bloody senile! But they definitely had conflicting interests in what 'spending time alone together' meant.

He sighed again. He might as well accept it and stop mulling over it. She had him whipped and there was nothing he could do about it. He remembered wanting to kill Harry after he faked a whip lashing with his hand and mouthed 'wachee!' but what was the point? The bloody git was right.

At least he was comfortable. The warmth from the fire kept him mellow despite all his murderous ranting. Hermione was quietly reading her book, shifting every once in a while in an attempt to get closer to him, if that was even possible. His right arm was resting on the armchair of the couch while his left was around Hermione's waist. He thought about all the things he would like to be doing with her right now but quickly shook away those thoughts, remembering the last time he tried to snog her in the Common Room and how angry she had gotten with him.

"We're head boy and girl Ron! What kind of example would we be setting if we did that in front of all the first years!" She had a point. They had a lot of responsibilities and had to respect certain rules. But sometimes he really couldn't give a damn.

He pushed his thoughts aside and concentrated his thoughts on the girl snuggled up next to him. He felt the pressure of her back against his arm and wondered if she was uncomfortable. His left arm was resting on her lower back and his hand was curled around her small waist. 'It has to feel rather odd lying against the couch and having an arm against you like this' he thought to himself. He didn't know why he was suddenly thinking about this, but he guessed in his boredom he really had nothing else to do.

He knew he'd be uncomfortable if he were in her position. His entire back was leaning against the soft cushions of the couch, and an arm on your lower back would only get in the way. But if it bothered her she would say something. Wouldn't she?

Ron stared into the fire. Maybe she was uncomfortable but wasn't saying anything. He was her boyfriend after all. She probably tolerated the discomfort because she knew he liked holding her like this.

He started feeling bad for her. She didn't have to do that for him. Sure he liked holding her like this but he didn't want to make her unhappy. She was probably trying to concentrate on her book but couldn't because he was once again being a selfish prat. 'Well not anymore!' Ron declared mentally. He would show her how chivalrous Ron Weasley could really be!

Slowly, he released his fingers from her waist and pulled his arm along her back, trying to get it out of there as smoothly as possible. When he finally completed his mission, he gave himself a mental pat on the back and crossed his arms together, smiling.

"If you were uncomfortable you could have just said something." Hermione's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. She was looking intently at him and had a big frown on her face.

"What?" She could at least smile or something. Show her gratitude.

"I said, if you were uncomfortable sitting like that you could have told me." He couldn't believe it. Someone must have shot chivalry in the head or something.

"I moved my arm so you wouldn't be uncomfortable!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please. That's probably the worst thought out lie I've ever heard in my life." She looked back down to her book.

'Time for damage control,' Ron thought wryly. Something had to be wrong with him for getting into these things all the time.

He took her right hand in his, which worked in getting her to look back up at him. "I'm not lying 'Mione, I swear. I really thought you were uncomfortable with my arm there like that." His puppy dog eyes always did the trick.

Hermione's irritation melted away instantly. "Oh Ron! I'm so sorry I accused you of lying to me." She threw her arms around him and hugged his neck fiercely. She really had to turn her emotions down a notch, Ron thought as a smile crossed his face.

After she pulled away from him she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before returning to her previous position by his side. If they had learned one thing during the year they'd been together, it was that anything more than a quick kiss would always lead to endless snogging, plus some of the other, newer things they had started doing together recently.

Hermione resumed reading her book, but not before pulling Ron's left hand around her back and leaving it to rest on her waist. Ron smiled and decided that chivalry wasn't really dead, just a lot more complicated than anybody thought it was.


End file.
